


BNA: Beast New Age (Outline)

by NexRays



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Acceptance, Fear, Forgiveness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Justice, Love/Hate, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racism, Redemption, Revenge, Robots, Suspense, Transformation, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexRays/pseuds/NexRays
Summary: Five years have passed since Alan Sylvasta’s Attack on Anima City. In that time, leaks about Nirvasyl Syndrome and the disease’s nature in beastmen has led to a deteriorating situation for beastmen across the globe, with populations of beastmen facing increased persecution and exile. As a result, Anima City's population has exploded, putting even more strain on the city as fleeing beastmen seek refuge. The need to finally bridge the gap that separates humans and beastmen is now more urgent than ever, as the first small group of human candidates are selected to settle in the city. After an attempt is made by criminals to sabotage the integration process, Michiru Kagemori and Shirou Ogami must work to uncover the mystery behind the forces trying to maintain the divide between species.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Episode 13

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this outline as a challenge to myself to see if I could creatively pull my ideas together. I have long been contemplating what a possible sequel to the anime “BNA: Brand New Animal” would look like, making sporadic notes and theories here and there. Recently I decided to try my hand in pulling these ideas and notes together in a manner that makes sense, to create a vision for what a sequel series could be. This is not a full fan-fiction story, but is instead a per-episode fan synopsis/outline for a theoretical 12 episode series. I am unfortunately unable to write my ideas into a full fledged narrative-form story at this time, but I really felt compelled to organize my thoughts into some form. I tried to stay true to Trigger’s overarching theme of “Transformation.” I also tried my best to take details, histories, world rules, and character behaviors established in season 1, and extrapolate those out to create a logical sequence of events in the context of the BNA universe. It was my goal to then tie these events together in an attempt to bring a story driven conclusion to every unanswered plot thread of season 1 I could remember. 
> 
> This outline provides a framework for a story, if I ever have time to write it fully. It establishes key plot events and surface level interactions, but full details and comprehensive dialog have not been created yet. Roles for new characters, or groups of characters, are introduced based on necessity. Critical actions these new characters take are defined, but the characters themselves are not explicitly named nor developed yet. The outcomes of possible relationships have also been left somewhat open, however, there are a handful of logical points where such relationships could be fleshed out fully if I were to turn this synopsis/outline into a full story at some point in the future.
> 
> If I ever have the opportunity to write this into a full story with multiple chapters, I may build a handful of different organic endings. I would also write each “episode” one-by-one over time. This was a really fun exercise in plot creation and something I’ve really wanted to do, because I love this show so much. If you are interested and wish to continue, I really hope you enjoy this synopsis/outline and sincerely thank you for taking the time to read it!

  1. Michiru dribbles the basketball a few times and stops before looking upward towards the goal. She shoots sending the ball arching through the air before, sinking a perfect net. She then retrieves the rebound and offers it to a young beastman inviting them to try. It is early morning on Beast CO-OP’s rooftop basketball court and there is a sizable group of beastmen kids, from children to teens, in gym clothes as they receive coaching from Michiru at basketball practice. Some of the players are kids Michiru first encountered in Episode 2. Some of the bears are players, while others are “assistant coaches” including Jackie. Playful shenanigans bring in the start of the episode, before Michiru calls an end to practice due to the time.
  2. As she dismisses her students, Nazuna arrives and Michiru pleasantly greets her. They exchange pleasantries and Nazuna asks how her basketball coaching is coming along. Michiru expresses cheerfully that it is going great, and that she is grateful that the city allowed her to start a youth basketball club through the Beast CO-OP to help city kids. Michiru expresses pride in her students, noting how much she has seen them grow over the last five years. 
  3. Nazuna expresses that she can’t believe it has really been that long, to which Michiru agrees. Michiru then notes how she knew some of the kids from her second day in the city and that they came to Anima City alone just like her. She states that she feels like she has a connection with them. 
  4. Nazuna comments about how amazing that is, and then asks how Michiru’s own studies as a student are going. Michiru hesitates, but then admits that she has fallen behind. Nazuna admonishes Michiru, saying she was able to pass her graduate proficiency examination and finished her high school education a year ago, and has recently started university studies. She implores Michiru to really try to finish, while mentioning how hard Mayor Rose worked to get work-study programs set up for them to finish their education. Michiru sighs, saying that she guesses Nazuna is right and that she needs to stop slacking.
  5. Michiru then asks Nazuna why she is there. Nazuna explains that she came to deliver information to the Beastman CO-OP about the human candidates that will be settling in town, and thought she would say hi. Michiru remembers that the welcome ceremony is in a few days, and is a little bummed that it is the same day as her birthday and that she has to go. Nazuna laughs and proposes that they hang out afterward to celebrate, to which Michiru agrees. Nazuna then explains that her role as ‘city mascot’ has recently morphed into a somewhat ambassadorial role, and that she has been helping the Mayor prepare. She states that she will be introducing Mayor Rose at the ceremony. Michiru expresses genuine congratulations. Nazuna then states that she still has her pop idol aspirations but that this work has really meant a lot to her.
  6. Michiru encourages Nazuna to keep up the good work, and Nazuna returns the gesture. Michiru then realizes that she is almost late for work and bids farewell to Nazuna who then flies away. 
  7. Michiru goes down to the Beast CO-OP where she greets Shirou and the Horners, and prepares to go out to do her work for the day as a social worker. Shirou is finishing his breakfast and also watching the news on TV. 
  8. The broadcast goes over the following information: 
    1. Leaks of what happened in Anima City five years ago (during the events of episode 12) have led to some countries exiling their populations of beastmen out of fear of Nirvasyl Syndrome, with many fleeing even more intense persecution. As a result, Anima City has experienced a population explosion that has reached a critical point.
    2. To cope with the influx, construction of an airport for the city on an artificial island was started 3 years prior and is now nearing completion. It is connected to the city via bridge.
    3. Fortified shelters have also been built all over the city in case of localized, or city-wide, crises.
    4. The crush of new beastmen has led to gaps in serum vaccination against Nirvasyl Syndrome with some people falling through the cracks. Invariably some people get stressed and transform, causing other nearby unvaccinated people to transform, resulting in localized Nirvasyl outbreaks.
    5. A system of city wide loudspeakers designed to play the Silver Wolf's howl, have typically been used by police to placate and secure rampaging Nirvasyl afflicted beastmen, but the sheer number of transformation events in recent years has overwhelmed them.
    6. A Promare-like medical response team is introduced. They have been assembled to stop Nirvasyl outbreaks by subduing rampaging beastmen and administering the serum. They pilot strong animal-stylized mechs that were originally designed for military use, but have been retrofitted and equipped with capture, containment, and serum vaccination equipment. These machines allow them to adequately tackle the size and intensity of Nirvasyl affected beastmen. The team members themselves are beastmen hailing from all over the world.
  9. Michiru remarks on how much of a relief it will be to have a group like them around, while Shirou remains skeptical. Michru then quips that she would rather not have to start carrying rampaging beastmen and dropping them on top of warehouses again. Shirou concedes to that memory and resumes eating his breakfast.
  10. Michiru says her goodbyes and heads out to the city to work, promising Shirou that she will meet up with him later.
  11. The episode then pivots to the Mayor’s office where Rose is meeting with members of the team.
  12. She welcomes them to the city and gives them a briefing on the current state of affairs, starting from events five years ago until now. 
    1. Their team was allowed with the assistance of the United Nations (UN), who pressured the government of Japan through a joint resolution after the events of Episode 12.
    2. The Japanese government was sanctioned for helping Sylvasta Pharmaceutical in, what became known publicly as, it’s heavy handed approach in responding to both the “riots” and the subsequent Nirvasyl Syndrome outbreak. 
    3. However, through political maneuvering by the Japanese government, events surrounding the Silver Wolf Order and the Sylvasta Conglomerate’s role in actually causing the outbreak, were swept under the rug and never officially became public record outside of Anima City. As a result, the Japanese government and the Sylvasta Conglomerate only received proverbial slaps on the wrists by the UN and were only charged with violating Anima City’s sovereignty and the “equal rights” of beastmen under international law, instead of being charged for conspiring to commit genocide. 
    4. As both a consequence and consolation, the failed deployment of the beast deoxyribonucleic acid (BDA or Beast DNA) termination vaccine was also swept under the rug and hidden from the international community, with Mayor Rose herself getting the credit for developing the serum that ultimately saved her city.
    5. Anima City residents are still very much aware of what truly happened, but due to restrictions on communication, the truth struggled to gain traction in human media. Leaks defending beastmen and the truth about what happened, eventually fell under the weight of curated disinformation by anti-beastman entities vilifying beastmen based on Nirvasyl Syndrome leaks.
    6. Mayor Rose states that her government was able to object effectively enough to gain support for a joint resolution at the UN, allowing infrastructure, shelters, basic rights for the city to defend themselves from external threats, and eventually the response team. Ultimately though, the political victories following the events of that night were meager, if not inadequate, while the consequences were perilous for the city and its people.
    7. Rose then dips into more sensitive information, stating that the Anima City government was able to keep Michiru Kagemori’s and Nazuna Hiwatashi’s roles as sources of the serum, as well as the full nature of their condition, from escaping into human media. This was done for fear that misinformation and disinformation about “beastman disease” could cause further panic and even more global reprisals toward beastmen. The only other entity with any knowledge about “beastman disease” is the Sylvasta Conglomerate. It has been within their interest to also maintain secrecy on the subject out of caution for being blamed for creating “beastman disease.” Information surrounding Shirou’s identity as the Silver Wolf was also kept out of the public record by both parties.
    8. Control of the medical center and its facilities was turned over to the Anima City government, and a proper cure specifically for “beastman disease” in former humans has been developed. Mayor Rose states that as of now, it has not yet been used by either Michiru nor Nazuna, and both women still reside in the city.
    9. The mayor then reiterates how important the team’s work will be, and how many lives will be relying on them.
    10. The team acknowledges the Mayor and swears their duty to protecting the city’s residents before departing.
  13. After they leave, the Mayor’s secretary, Ishizaki, asks if it is still wise to continue with the beastman-human integration process given the current situation. The Mayor answers in the affirmative. She states that those concerns are why she still plans integration of the city with humans, but at a smaller scale at first, with an extremely small population of specialist sympathetic human candidates, (artisans, doctors, engineers, nurses, scientists, and teachers.) The planned ceremony will only have the human candidates and trusted city officials in attendance. Everyone in attendance will be well vetted. As the city’s 15th anniversary approaches, she says that she feels that the window of time to bridge the gulf between humans and beastmen is closing quickly as the global situation for beastmen continues to deteriorate. To her, time is of the essence for the fate of the city and beastmen as a whole. Anima City must show that humans and beastmen can coexist peacefully.
  14. The episode then pivots back to Michiru who is busier than ever as a social worker, helping beastfolk resolve their disputes in an increasingly crowded city, while also helping Shirou at other times.
  15. While helping beastfolk in the slums and doing her job, Michiru encounters the horse beastman from Episode 10, including a small community of beastmen who lost their beast forms in Episode 12. (assuming some drones were able to strike some people.) They lament their lives after losing their beast forms, stating that it’s like the world has completely forgotten about them. Michiru takes pity on them and empathizes with the group. She shares that she knows what it’s like to lose one’s own identity and how frightened and helpless everyone must feel. She promises to get more help for everyone soon.
  16. While still in the slums, she witnesses a fight break out and a subsequent Nirvasyl outbreak from an unvaccinated person. As the transformed person begins to rampage, Michiru uses her powers to get some people to safety. 
  17. Just as Michiru and some people she is helping are about to be cornered by the rampaging beastman, the response team arrives.




	2. Episode 14

  1. The episode starts with the response team arriving at the slums and taking on the beastman cornering Michiru and others. Upon arriving, an action sequence plays out where they do their work. They activate the system of loudspeakers designed to play the Silver Wolf's howl. The team members themselves are trained to resist the howl. This pacifies the rampaging beastman. They then quickly bring the situation under control, capturing the rampaging beastman with their mechs, and vaccinating them; causing them to return to normal. 
  2. Michiru witnesses all of this and goes out to meet them. Having been briefed by the Mayor, they are some of the few who are aware of who and what Michiru is. They exchange pleasantries upon encountering Michiru and talk, just before police and ambulances arrive to secure the scene.
  3. Later, Michiru returns home to the CO-OP and meets up with Shirou and Kuro who have also been stretched thin due to the influx of beastmen into the city, and they talk about their day with each other.
  4. On TV, the attack from earlier in the day is shown as well as its peaceful resolution. In the same segment a vocal group of protesting beastmen is shown. They state they don’t like the prospect of being cured by force and are against serum vaccination. It is their belief that Nirvasyl Syndrome is a natural part of beastman physiology, and that the current policy is no better than what happened five years prior. 
  5. Michiru starts to feel somewhat divided and guilty, debating the moral question of going against peoples’ will, even if it is to eliminate a deadly disease, and her involvement in being a source of the serum. 
  6. Shirou meanwhile gets a request by the Mayor to investigate this group over the phone.
  7. The day ends and a few days pass until the day of the ceremony to welcome the first human candidates to the city.
  8. As social workers, Michiru and Shirou are invited to attend the ceremony. Prior to leaving, Shirou is disgruntled, but is working on his feelings towards humans. When asked by Michiru how he feels, he says that even after everything that has happened he still doesn’t trust humans. He pauses and stoically concedes that he does not necessarily hate them anymore, though. Michiru responds positively to that, taking it as a sign of her own effect on him over five years. Shirou also gives Michiru a gift, telling her Happy Birthday, for which Michiru happily thanks and hugs him.
  9. Upon arriving at the venue Shirou and Michiru greet the Mayor. Everyone is in their human forms, including Michiru. The Mayor starts by wishing Michiru a Happy Birthday and telling her that she has a surprise for her. 
  10. While not currently formal candidates to live in the city permanently, Mayor Rose has arranged for Michiru’s parents to visit as both a surprise birthday present, and to thank Michiru for everything she has done for the city. 
  11. Michiru is tearfully reunited with her family after five years. 
  12. Nazuna arrives and also greets/reunites with Michiru’s family. As the city’s “mascot” and de facto ambassador, Nazuna steps up and introduces the Mayor, kicking off the ceremony. The ceremony starts out nicely as things get underway.
  13. As it progresses, the ceremony is disrupted by self-proclaimed anti-serum beastman terrorists, who break in from outside of the venue. 
  14. An apparent assassination attempt is made on the Mayor. The attempt is unsuccessful, but Nazuna gets shot and severely injured while trying to protect the Mayor.




	3. Episode 15

  1. The episode starts with there being panic, and confusion, as Michiru rushes to Nazuna and the Mayor with Shirou. The Mayor has grabbed Nazuna and ducked behind the podium where she immediately begins to use her medical skills to tend to Nazuna’s wound and assures Michiru she’ll be alright, meanwhile Shirou transforms into his base wolf form and uses his body to shield the three of them. Upon hearing this, Michiru looks around, spots the perpetrators, and angrily transforms, flying after them. This catches Shirou off guard as he does not want to leave the Mayor unshielded. He yells out to Michiru, but she doesn’t hear him. He then sends Kuro after her until he can get the Mayor and Nazuna into a safe location. Michiru’s family becomes separated from the former group as a crush of police swoop in.
  2. Michiru catches up with the attackers and their leader on a rooftop and attempts to confront them in her tanuki form. The terrorist leader engages Michiru, and it is revealed that the leader has transformative abilities similar to Michiru, as well as a more refined fighting style. Michiru gets outclassed and subdued. Kuro sees this and flies back to Shirou, alerting him.
  3. Back on the rooftops, the terrorists restrain and then inject something into Michiru. She screams out in pain as she begins to lose control of her body. They flee the scene and leave Michiru to struggle with her changing form.
  4. Shirou and Kuro arrive just to see Michiru transform into a raging Nirvasyl Syndrome form, to their shock. She then promptly goes on a rampage. 
  5. The response team is called in and an action sequence ensues between them, Shirou, and a virtually demonic tanuki.
  6. None of the team’s serums work on Michiru, nor do any of the Silver Wolf howl loudspeakers, and most of the responders’ mechs are incapacitated by Michiru’s enhanced transformation abilities in her Nirvasyl state. 
  7. One member of the team manages to stop Michiru’s movement, but Shirou in his Silver Wolf form is ultimately the one who manages to get through to her, waking up her mind. She then uses her willpower and triggers her transformation back to normal, before falling unconscious. Michiru is immediately quarantined and taken to the hospital. 
  8. With Michiru on her way to the hospital, Shirou regroups with the Mayor who informs him that Nazuna is also on her way to the hospital. Rose is deeply shaken and starts to blame herself for what happened, and her normally serious and professional demeanor gives way to a softer side. Shirou comforts his old friend. Rose thanks Shirou, regains her composure, and commits to taking action.
  9. She informs Shirou that some of the human candidates were temporarily evacuated back to the mainland for safety, but some who were doctors actually stayed behind to treat people hurt in the attack. Michiru’s family was asked to evacuate too, but have understandably refused and have been granted accommodations.
  10. Rose tasks Shirou to use whatever means necessary to find the perpetrators. She postulates that it is unlikely that they had connections with any of the human candidates, as Anima City went through great lengths in selecting the first cohort of humans to live in the city, but that there is always a possibility.
  11. The two come up with a plan of action and Shirou leaves the venue. 
  12. Shirou decides to refocus on his previous investigation intensely, with Kuro accompanying him, and goes after any evidence of the perpetrators. He is given every resource by the Mayor to do so. 
  13. In the meantime, Mayor Rose makes it top priority to explore what happened to Michiru, feeling responsible for creating a precarious situation with the ceremony.




	4. Episode 16

  1. The episode starts out with the Mayor examining Michiru’s medical data while Shirou elicits the help of old acquaintances to find out information, including possibly Marie and the Family.
  2. The story pivots between both of them as each makes findings. More sections of Anima City are shown, including nightlife districts, as Shirou sifts through the city’s underbelly. During his investigation, he flashes back to his bout with a transformed Michiru. He expresses frustration at himself for not being able to stop her from going off by herself, and sadness at what he saw was fear in her eyes after he woke up her mind. He uses the feelings to intensify his resolve in his investigation. 
  3. Shirou and the Mayor reconvene and report their findings. The mayor reports that the changes to Michiru’s BDA mimic the changes seen in Yaba’s years ago in particularly unusual and unique ways.
  4. Shirou flashes back to Episode 9 and remembers his investigation with Inspector Tachiki, where they discussed Cliff Boris’s visiting Yaba prior to him going out of control and destroying the prison. Boris is still incarcerated in Anima City’s reconstructed prison, serving time for his part in the conspiracy. Shirou and the mayor decide to pay him a visit.
  5. Upon arriving, Shirou begins interrogating Boris. There is a back and forth about past events. At some point, Rose, knowing that Boris is a former Sylvasta researcher, steps in and shows him some data indicating the unusual similarities in changes between Michiru and Yaba’s BDA. Boris admits he was the one who artificially induced Yaba’s transformation through another experimental drug. He states that he recognizes the changes in Michiru’s sequence, but that the drug’s effects appear to be more sophisticated now. When asked what the purpose of the drug is, he states that it was to be a backup in case inducing Nirvasyl in the population via the concert five years prior did not work. Sylvasta had insufficient quantities at the time and it would have been harder to distribute and trigger Nirvasyl in the population all at once. When asked if the changes can be reversed, Boris is unable to answer. Shirou and the Mayor then depart and plan their next steps.
  6. At some point during the episode Michiru wakes up in a hospital bed to discover she is quarantined, but has no memory of what happened, nor of who she is. Mayor Rose arrives and is concerned by this. After some pushing by Rose, a switch flips, and Michiru remembers everything as her amnesia dissipates. She is immediately hit with rage, greif, and fear in her heart and begins to hyperventilate and exhibit signs of transforming. Mayor Rose manages to talk her into a calm state by assuring her Nazuna, Shirou, and her family are okay and that she is also safe. Partially relieved, Michiru breathes deep and is able to regain control, but is alarmed at how quickly she almost lost it again. 
  7. The Mayor notes this, and then proceeds to ask Michiru about what happened up until the moment she lost control. Michiru does so and describes the terrorists and their abilities. The two come to the realization that the leader is possibly a human-turned-beastman. 
  8. Michiru then states that they did something to her, injected her with something, which caused her to change. She describes the transformation as unlike any other she has experienced before and painful. She then describes being in that form as like being in a foggy nightmare. It became impossible for her to even think, all she could process was rage and fear. Michiru then clenches her fists and shivers, saying it felt like her mind was slipping away and that she was so incredibly scared. She states that the last thing she remembers seeing is Shirou, and then nothing. 
  9. The Mayor promises and assures Michiru that she will figure out what they did to her body. She also informs Michiru that she will have to be quarantined for a little while longer before she can leave or have any other visitors, to which Michiru sadly acknowledges. The Mayor also informs her that her family have chosen to stay while she recovers, and have been granted accommodations in the city. This cheers up Michiru greatly. 
  10. The Mayor departs and Shirou is waiting outside the room, just in case he is needed. Rose talks to him for a while. He then goes in with Kuro and tries to give Michiru reassurance in his own way. After talking for a bit, Michiru tells him she is frightened of going back to sleep. Shirou pulls up a chair and promises that he will watch over her the whole night. This relaxes Michiru. She smiles warmly and thanks Shirou, and is eventually able to fall asleep.




	5. Episode 17

  1. A few days have passed and Michiru is still in quarantine, lost in thought. Being in the hospital has had her reflecting on her past, as she flashes back to her accident with Nazuna, and her initial transformation.
  2. News plays on the TV, talking about recent events as well as the opening of the new airport. It praises Nazuna for her heroics in protecting the Mayor and also states that the majority of the human candidates have remained undeterred by events and have been formally settled in areas around the city. The news anchors seem impressed with this development. Michiru then sees segments of herself rampaging through the city, causing significant damage, and taking out some of the response team’s mechs before the program shows the Silver Wolf intervening and her transforming back to her tanuki form. Her face and body are blurred on-screen. The anchors then raise questions about the reliability of the team in stopping rampages, short of divine intervention, and what the city government plans to do if more threatening transformations like Michiru’s occur.
  3. Michiru then flashes back to a few days prior to the terrorists, their leader, and her transformation, and begins to become angry. Her body shows signs of transforming again, before she manages to pull herself back once more. Michiru gasps and then turns off the TV.
  4. Just then, the Mayor arrives along with some doctors, some of them humans from the pool of candidates. They introduce themselves and then proceed to give a briefing to Michiru on what happened to her. 
  5. They start out with the bad news: 
    1. It turns out she was given a drug designed to function as a kind of genetic poison that forcibly activates Nirvasyle Syndrome in BDA by constantly attacking the BDA and artificially overloading it. 
    2. Normally Michiru’s and Nazuna’s strain of BDA has protections to prevent it from becoming overloaded due to shock. 
    3. The poison, however, goes right for the jugular and breaks through the protections. It puts the BDA in a constantly overloaded state, priming Nirvasyl Syndrome and savage transformation. As a consequence, not only is Michiru’s immunity to Nirvasyl Syndrome compromised, her body is now far more susceptible to the condition’s development. 
    4. The stress induced by the poison’s first introduction into her body in combination with the emotional shock inflicted by events at the ceremony, caused Nirvasyl Syndrome to appear immediately and her body to transform. 
    5. The infectious nature of the poison also makes it such that the BDA in her blood can no longer be used to produce new serums if more are ever needed directly from a source other than Nazuna. 
    6. It is also explained that using something like the BDA termination drug, or another “beastman disease” cure, to return her fully human and eliminate transformations altogether, is not an option. Due to the unknown effects the drugs could have in combination with the genetic poison, such treatments could make things worse.
    7. The doctors then issue a grave warning to Michiru. Shortly after she arrived at the hospital, they performed a MRI. If Shirou had not intervened when he did, Nirvasyl Syndrome would have completely infected and transformed her brain. Without an effective serum nor an antidote for the poison, this neurological conversion would likely have been irreversible if it had completed. Michiru’s consciousness would have no longer existed as she nor anyone else knows it, compromising her ability to exert her willpower to change back. There simply wouldn’t have been a Michiru left in her transformed brain to exert a will to return to being Michiru. The amnesia she felt upon first waking up was a side effect of having gotten so close to the point of no return.
  6. This information bewilders and horrifies Michiru, as she tries to process it.
  7. The doctors then quickly pivot to mention that there is good news: 
    1. Thanks to the enhanced transformation abilities of her particular BDA itself, she can fight back and prevent this from ever coming close to happening again. 
    2. Going back to her willpower, they state that if Michiru can exert enough of it to maintain her forms, she can keep herself from slipping into savage uncontrolled transformation. This ability to influence transformation so strongly through willpower alone is something normal beastmen are unable to do, and is what saved her when she lost control.
    3. To avoid losing control, and her mind, she is told she is going to have to master her transformation abilities like never before, but she will need a teacher.
  8. At this point, Nazuna walks into the room in a sling, and Michiru is elated and relieved to see she is okay. It is then explained that Nazuna, as the closest individual who is anything like Michiru, will help Michiru master her transformation abilities.
  9. In the meantime, doctors will research an antidote for the poison itself.
  10. Shirou enters the room with one of the members of the mechanized medical response team. The Mayor entrusts them with the responsibility to save Michiru should anything happen.
  11. Later, Michiru, Shirou, and Nazuna are taken to a training area by the member of the response team, where Michiru will be able to hone her transformation skills. Some of the other team members are around and some of the mechs are still undergoing maintenance from when they faced Michiru. Michiru is disturbed by the size of her own claw marks in the metal chassis of some of the large machines, with some of the gashes larger and longer than she is currently tall, prompting her to stare at her own hands. Shirou places a hand on her shoulder and reassures her and the training begins.
  12. A transformation training montage happens with failures, successes, humorous shenanigans, and damaged property. When not training Michiru returns to the hospital and resumes quarantine. Shirou, after helping with Michiru’s training, goes into the city and resumes his investigation, searching Anima City for any clues of the terrorists.
  13. At some point Nazuna and Michiru get to relax and reminisce. Michiru asks how Nazuna mastered all the techniques so easily and then both start to dive deeper into what happened years prior. Nazuna’s arm sling gives both girls flashbacks. Nazuna then curiously asks Michiru why she had not chosen to return to being human yet, so that she could return to the human world. Michiru tells Nazuna that she could ask Nazuna the same thing, but obliges to go first.
  14. Michiru states that after what happened that night with Sylvasta, she finally felt like she had won back control of her body and her life. She states that it wasn’t fair what happened to them, they both lost everything in their lives. The world wronged them, like it wrongs beastmen everyday. She says that after working so hard to get sovereignty over her own body back, giving it up again just so she can live in an abusive human society, feels like she would be betraying herself and everything she worked for. She explains that everything she went through would feel meaningless if she were to become human just to appease powerful people into letting her return home. Michiru then looks down at her hands and claws, and mentions how ironic it is that she is fighting for control of her body and her life all over again. Michiru then smiles a bit and looks at Nazuna saying, besides that, she also couldn't just leave Nazuna in the city by herself. They have been through too much together.
  15. Nazuna looks back at Michiru and tells her she is amazing. She then becomes dispirited and reminds Michiru that she didn’t lose everything; she still had her family. Michiru’s demeanor changes and she asks Nazuna what she means.
  16. Nazuna proceeds to tell Michiru that it was her own family that turned her over to Sylvasta. They didn’t even come outside when she was taken. She then states that when Mayor Rose and the Anima City government reached out to them, they declined the invitation to come for the ceremony. Nazuna becomes teary eyed saying that, even if she wanted to, she doesn’t think she would ever be accepted back home by her family. Michiru’s heart breaks for her friend and she comforts her. Nazuna recovers and says that she is fine. It has been five years and is something she has learned to cope with. She states that isn’t the only reason she hasn’t returned to being human, though.
  17. She states that, despite appearances, she has been living with the consequences of her actions as Déesse Louve, and while she is the city’s “mascot,” not everyone has been so quick to forgive her. She has learned that over the last five years. She hurt a lot of people, including Michiru, mentioning that she almost got Michiru killed. She really feels like she can not quit and run away back to a human life until she has atoned for her actions in some way. This is really why she has turned so much towards helping the city more officially with the real problems beastmen face. 
  18. Nazuna then apologizes to Michiru for her behavior towards her in the past. She apologizes for the things she said, and the things she did. She says that after she became the city “mascot,” things moved so fast that she really never got to sit down and talk about everything that happened before the night of the concert. She states that once they started talking again, it was like nothing happened and they were the best of friends again, so she didn’t revisit it. She realized though, that was wrong, and she really should have directly apologized at some point over the last five years. 
  19. Nazuna then says that what happened to the both of them at the ceremony really made her realize that she can’t let things like that just go undone. She then states that she really hopes that Michiru can forgive her past actions and her hesitation. Michiru laughs and reassures Nazuna, telling her that she had forgiven her a long time ago and not to worry. She also reminds Nazuna, that everyone saw her take a bullet for the Mayor, and speculates that her actions must account for something among beastmen. This cheers up Nazuna who appreciates Michiru’s bluntness. She then apologizes again with a laugh saying that she should be the one cheering Michiru up, emphasizing that Michiru is the one going through most, but here Michiru is cheering her up. Michiru laughs, saying that it’s okay.
  20. Michiru then jokes that another reason they both may have not gone back to being humans yet could be that they both think their abilities are pretty cool. They both laugh again as the two find closure, before returning to training.
  21. Towards the end of the episode, a couple weeks have passed, and Michiru is able to summon even more powerful transformations while warding off Nirvasyl Syndrome. She has developed a process for keeping her mind in control of her body. Doctors clear her to be released from quarantine and she is allowed to return home and to her duties.
  22. Upon departing she asks where her family is, and is informed that they are at the Beastman CO-OP. Upon arriving at the CO-OP she sees her family conversing pleasantly with the Horners and is reunited with everyone once again.
  23. The only one who is not present is Shirou. The Horners inform Michiru that every night, when he wasn’t helping her train, he has been conducting his investigation on the perpetrators with Kuro.
  24. While the antiserum protesters have become more subdued, there is still no sign of the group of terrorists who launched the attack on the ceremony, nor their leader until Shirou gets a call.




	6. Episode 18

  1. The episode starts in Shirous nightmares. In it we finally get to see what happened at Nirvasyl from his perspective, from the beginning to his final moments. We see the general approach Shirou and lift his sword. As soon as Shirou is killed by the general he wakes up in a cold sweat, and we get to see him deal with the aftermath of those memories.
  2. Evening comes and Shirou is gearing up to follow his lead. Michiru greets him and asks him what he is doing. Shirou explains, and asks Michiru to stay put and sit this one out. Michiru states firmly that she cannot do that and that she can not rest until she knows why they did what they did to her. She can’t stand someone forcing her to once again experience the fear of turning into something else against her will. She implores Shirou to let her come, reminding him that she is not helpless and that she is ready. Shirou silently relents.
  3. Marie meets Shirou and Michiru at the docks. The terrorists are trying to escape the city via speedboat. Upon learning this, Michiru and Shirou are hit with the urgency of the situation. Marie declines to join them, as she is not too keen on dealing with terrorists. Shirou tells Marie to notify the police instead. She agrees to that. Shirou and Michiru run off towards the docks. Kuro flies out to find the terrorists and circles above them for Shirou and Michiru to locate.
  4. As they arrive, they see the terrorists boarding the speedboat. Michiru, in a brash attempt to stop them, grabs something nearby on the dock with her gorilla arms and throws it toward the engine of the boat. The leader then jumps and deflects the object with their own abilities and lands back on the dock. The leader signals to the rest of their team, and they gun the engine, fleeing and leaving the leader in a stand-off with Shirou and Michiru. Both Michiru and Shirou are tense, but Michiru is even more so.
  5. An exchange occurs as Michiru and Shirou question the leader. The leader refuses to answer questions about who they are and who sent them. When asked why they did what they did at both the ceremony and after, the terrorist decides to humor them, explaining that their objective was to disrupt the human-beastman integration process, and neutralize the sources of the serum for Nirvasyl, Michiru and Nazuna. The leader then appears to openly taunt Michiru and states it was a partial success in that they were able to disrupt the ceremony and poison her, but a partial failure in that they were unable to kill the fox, promising to be successful next time. This proceeds to throw Michiru into an intense rage. Michiru lunges, taking even Shirou by surprise, and a fight breaks out.
  6. Both Michiru and Shirou fight the leader, but the leader holds their own using their own transformation powers expertly. However, with Shirou there, they begin to lose and are forced to retreat. In the face of imminent defeat, the leader takes out an item, and injects themselves with some of the same poison used on Michiru. This causes them to transform into a berserker Nirvasyl beast form with transformative abilities similar to Michiru’s.
  7. The second phase of the fight is more intense, forcing Shirou to use his Silver Wolf form and Michiru to use her newest abilities. The situation quickly deteriorates for Michiru and Shirou with Michiru getting pinned in a grave position as they are caught off guard by the beast’s strength. In an act of desperation Michiru transforms into her own pseudo-silver-wolf form, similar to Nazuna’s and escapes. Together, Michiru and Shirou deal a critical injury to the leader using their howls. Michiru’s howl is not as powerful as Shirous but is just enough to help him defeat the terrorist leader forcing them to transform out of their berserker Nirvasyl form. The fight heavily damages parts of the docks, sending cargo containers flying like toys.
  8. Michiru, in a state of anger and heightened emotion at what they did to her and Nazuna, approaches and positions herself to actually finish-off the unconscious leader. Signs of Nirvasyl Syndrome start to spread over her pseudo-silver-wolf body, before she is interrupted by Shirou. Shirou, citing his own struggle with revenge, urges Michiru to step back from the edge. He appeals to her, asking her to remember her first night in the city, when she stopped him from killing terrorists. He then demands that she stop, saying, “this will destroy you.” Michiru struggles, but ultimately relents as she comes to her senses, transforming back into her normal beast form visibly upset. At that moment, the police arrive and secure the scene.




	7. Episode 19

  1. A few days have passed and the leader is under incarceration and medical observation. They are in a coma and cannot answer questions until they come to. The other members of the terrorist group were also arrested by police in speed boats, but they appear to have limited knowledge on key details of the plan, after intense interrogation. They reveal the leader's name, but they do not appear to have the same abilities as the leader and are simply beastman guns-for-hire.
  2. Meanwhile, Michiru tries to return to her normal life and duties as a coach and social worker. She wakes up in the morning from a nightmare and notices that her bedsheets, mattress, and the wall by her bedside are covered in large claw gashes that she made in her sleep. This unnerves her, but she stubbornly commits that she is okay and has things under control. She gets up and goes to work, however, instead of helping with her usual cheery self, she ends up lashing out at some of those she is supposed to teach and help. This includes some of her basketball students and people around town, and she ends up almost hurting someone. 
  3. As her claws and fangs grow and her form begins to turn savage, she realizes what is going on and feels like she is about to lose control of her body again. She flees back to her rooftop and locks herself in her room on the verge of a panic attack. As she uses all her willpower to fight back uncontrolled morphs of her limbs, thoughts rush through her head. She thought she had Nirvasyl under control with the training. The threat from the terrorists is seemingly over. She then asks herself, “Why is my body trying to transform against my will more strongly now?” 
  4. Word spreads, and her friends and family meet with doctors to discuss what is going on. It becomes apparent to them that Michiru is likely dealing with severe trauma. Upon hearing witness accounts from her students, her friends, and cityfolk, the doctors hypothesize that minor stressful situations may now be instinctively causing her body to go into fight-or-flight mode. They explain that when this occurs, the stress hormone, cortisol or corticosterone is released. This is a trait indicative of someone who has reached a critical level of trauma. They state that the poison is probably taking to the hormones like candy, making it even more difficult for her to keep her form. 
  5. Considering her past, they speculate it is likely that she has been living with trauma for years. However, because of her strong will, it is possible that it wasn’t until recent events and her current condition, that it is only now coming to the forefront in a very visceral way. They then conclude that even with training, if her likely trauma is not addressed, Michiru could deteriorate and totally lose control of her body.
  6. Michiru refuses to let anyone near nor inside of her room. As people attempt to approach her rooftop bedroom, a deafening beastial roar blasts through her door, followed by a distressed, “STAY AWAY!!!” There are multiple attempts, but everyone is rebuffed. Ultimately, Michiru’s mother is the only one to successfully make it in without eliciting a roar from Michiru. As she enters, she sees Michiru’s room is now almost entirely covered in claw marks and is ransacked, with Michiru herself curled up on her tattered bed. Once inside, Michiru and her mother have a conversation. The two reminisce on how her being in the room with Michiru is somewhat like the time when Michiru first transformed.
  7. At this point, the episode flashes back, and gives a full telling of Michiru’s saga from her first transformation, through her journey to Anima City, to her family getting a call from Mayor Rose. The story is told from both Michiru’s and her mother’s point of view. Her mother learns more about what Michiru went through, and Michiru learns more about what her family did to protect her and keep hope. Throughout the episode, the two share appreciation, a few soft laughs, and tears. 
  8. When asked plainly about how she feels, Michiru tells her mother that she feels like she could cease to exist at any moment, in both body and mind, and that she doesn’t know what to do. She states that she thought the training had helped, but now something is wrong and the fear of her being consumed by Nirvasyl, like she almost was, is overwhelming. She describes the experience as horrifying, like she could feel her soul slipping away.
  9. Since that moment, the fear of experiencing that again and the fear of what the doctors said would happen to her if Nirvasyl fully took over, still lingered and grew. The fears grew even through training. She thought that confronting and stopping the terrorists would help alleviate how scared she was, but it has only gotten worse. Michiru guesses that maybe her recent outbursts are simply her mind responding to any little thing with her fear.
  10. Not only that, but she states that she has also developed a hatred towards those who are responsible for everything that has happened and is happening to her, as well as a hatred towards the oppressive unfairness of the world that created this situation. She laments, asking why she and Nazuna had to be the ones to get “beastman disease,” and why they still continue to be victimized. She states that she only wanted to save her friend. (referring to the bus accident years prior)
  11. She then concedes that she is also extremely angry with herself, saying her own “recklessness” is heavily to blame this time. She asks herself, “Why didn’t I wait for Shirou? Why did I go after the terrorists alone? Why didn’t I think before trying to stop them?” She states that both Shirou and Nazuna told her in the past that she acts too quickly without thinking. She acknowledges that, in Shirou’s case, he has told her multiple times. Now it seems her luck has run out, she is poisoned, and it may be the end of her. She blames herself for falling for a trap, and for making everyone worry and putting them in danger when it all could have been avoided.
  12. Michiru then tearfully confesses that before Shirou stopped her, she really was about to kill the terrorist; she WANTED to use her teeth to rip out their throat for what they did. Michiru tenses up again, baring claws and fangs before slowly calming down again, as her mother looks on with calm sadness for her daughter. Once calm, she continues by saying that the hate and anger just welled up inside her and for a little bit, she wanted what it offered. Afterward, all she felt was guilt and even more scared of what she was becoming. She states that isn’t who she is, and asks what is happening to her, stating that she feels so awful for going that far. 
  13. She says that she feels like she is stuck in a loop where she fears that the beast within her body feeds off of her hate and anger, and her hate and anger feeds off her fear. She fears the possibility of the beast becoming too strong for her to keep balanced with her human mind, and she fears it will use Nirvasyl Syndrome to destroy her. 
  14. She states that she has been fighting against Nirvasyl Syndrome all day, but that she is getting so very tired. She then says that the Nirvasyl transformations hurt, fighting them makes it hurt more, and that she doesn’t know how long she can keep resisting it. She then repeats what the doctors said, if Nirvasyl wins, her consciousness will cease to exist. Without an antidote for the poison, there would be no going back. She whispers fearfully that it’s like death, but worse. After she was gone, her body could go on to hurt people and those she cares about. She explains that she did not think she could make it to the hospital, so she locked herself in her room so she wouldn’t hurt anyone.
  15. She then whimpers that she doesn’t want to turn into a monster; she doesn’t want to hurt her loved ones; she doesn’t want her mind to vanish; she doesn’t want to “die.” Michiru then begins to cry heavily, asking through tears, “Why am I so stupid? How could I let this happen?”
  16. Michiru’s mother then tearfully embraces and comforts her daughter. She tells Michiru that she is not stupid and that she is a courageous, compassionate, and strong woman. She says that Michiru has had to overcome more than anyone could possibly imagine and was alone for so long. Her mother apologizes that she was unable to protect Michiru from the cruelty of the world and what it did to her body, but vows that she won’t let the world take her soul. Michiru’s mother then tells her that she loves her, and reassures Michiru that she is not alone in facing this. She reminds Michiru that herself, her dad, [other family, if applicable], and all of Michiru’s friends are all there to support her and that she will never be alone again.
  17. These words, and simply being with her mother, returns hope to Michiru and stabilizes her emotional and mental state of mind. Her body calms down, ceasing the Nirvasyl Syndrome transformations for now.
  18. A little while later, Michiru and her mother come down to the CO-OP to greet everyone. Michiru’s family and friends rally around her and Michiru’s spirits are further lifted. The doctor(s) present recommend that the CO-OP arrange some kind of therapy for Michiru, which the Horners urgently promise to see through. 
  19. The CO-OP potentially deals with beastmen coming from traumatic situations, therefore they have resources to arrange such services. For Michiru and her special situation, they will be able to leverage both human and beastman doctors. The episode ends on a good and hopeful note.




	8. Episode 20

  1. Filler episode, possibly something akin to visiting a vacation spot after some time has passed to help Michiru relax. Anima City is on an mountainous Archipelago near a coastline and is bound to have its own beastman friendly vacation areas, either on the beach or in the mountains.
  2. The group could include Nazuna, the Bears, Nina, and maybe some of Michiru’s friends from the manga. Shirou accompanies the group as a chaperone.
  3. Ultimately humorous shenanigans carries the episode, giving a view into the lives of beastmen taking time off to enjoy themselves
  4. During the episode Shirou asks Michiru how her sessions are going, Michiru replies that it is tough and that she has good days and she has bad days, but that she is doing much better thanks to them. She says that she doesn’t tense up and partially transform as much anymore, and that she hasn’t had a Nirvasyl Syndrome transformation attack since that one day. She is very happy she can go back to work, help people, and coach basketball again. She talks about helping some of the new human candidates and also having to apologize to those she lashed out at. She then mentions that Nazuna has started taking sessions too, and that it has been nice not having to go through it alone.
  5. Michiru then asks Shirou how he deals with fear, hate, and anger in his heart. Shirou admits he himself is a work-in-progress but then delivers some key Silver Wolf wisdom; 
  6. Part of this wisdom could include relying on those who care for you, seeking to help others instead of seeking revenge, and/or not giving up hope. Shirou could then note how Michiru herself helped him see some of the lessons he mentions, even after living 1000 years. The advice ultimately does a great deal in making Michiru feel better.
  7. Michiru then spots a recreation area with tennis and basketball courts, and decides to challenge Shirou to a 1-on-1 basketball game. She decides she wants to get Shirou to have fun. It turns into a competitive game and both genuinely have fun together in an activity. Shirou wins by default after Michiru breaks the basketball goal trying to dunk on him.
  8. The day ends pleasantly and everyone goes home.




	9. Episode 21

  1. In the medical facilities of Anima City’s prison, the terrorist leader finally regains consciousness.
  2. Upon hearing the news, Shirou immediately moves to interrogate the suspect. The suspect is initially still resistant at first, but Shirou ultimately manages to break through. When asked who sent them, the leader responds, “Raymond Sylvasta.” This strikes Shirou through his core, as Raymond Sylvasta was allegedly the name of the general who razed Nirvasyl and killed Shirou a thousand years prior. When asked about Raymond’s objective, the leader replies, “It is to destroy Anima City.” At this point the leader falls unconscious once again and is unable to answer any more questions. This infuriates Shirou and Inspector Tachiki and staff intervene to keep him from harming the suspect. Shirou leaves the room with the inspector to think.
  3. Outside, Shirou and the Inspector agree that they need more information but disagree on the timeframe. Inspector Tachiki recommends waiting for the suspect to come-to again while Shirou’s instincts tell him they need to get more information ASAP. Not only is it possible that Raymond is still alive, it is possible that he is actively trying to destabilize Anima City. Shirou thinks and goes to the Mayor, whom he informs of the situation. The Mayor states that even after having worked for Sylvasta Pharmaceutical, she has never previously heard of a “Raymond Sylvasta,” but concedes that the Board of Directors for the Sylvasta Conglomerate is highly secretive. Shirou insists there is a connection there. Together they conclude that there is only one person who may know something, that they could reach, and whose whereabouts are also known, Alan Sylvasta. 
  4. Since the incident five-years prior, Alan has become the blacksheep of the family, but is still incomprehensibly wealthy, attending world wide conferences while the true nature of his actions with regard to Anima City were swept under the rug. Meanwhile, Anima City has had to deal with the consequences of the knowledge of Nirvasyl Syndrome escaping into the public. Alan only got a slap on the wrist for an excessive use of force by his personnel, and managed to maintain respect in the medical community through a combination of connections and leveraging of finances.
  5. After some brief research in City Hall, Shirou and the Mayor discover Alan is going to be a keynote speaker at a medical technology conference in Western Europe in a few days. As such, getting to this conference and interrogating Alan becomes top priority. The Mayor herself cannot leave the city, but she leaves it up to Shirou to come up with a plan, and she would provide whatever resources she could. Shirou directs Kuro to stay with and look after the Mayor.
  6. Shirou returns to the CO-OP where he immediately runs into Michiru who is puzzled as to where he has been, given that they were supposed to do some work together that day. She curiously notices that Kuro is not with him. Shirou hesitates, but almost as if on cue, Michiru asks if it was because the terrorist woke up. Shirou relents and answers in the affirmative. Michiru then asks what he said, Shirou hesitates. Michiru then grows visibly frustrated and demands to know, stating that she has the right to know. Shirou relents again and tells Michiru everything, from Raymond Sylvasta to the conference, as she calmly listens. 
  7. After hearing everything, she is also a bit shaken, remembering the story Alan told her and Shirou about Raymond five-years prior in Episode 10. She then turns away from Shirou and resolves herself to go with him to Europe. Shirou promptly tries to object, but Michiru interrupts him saying firmly that she NEEDS to see this through. She then states that the lead terrorist is a human-turned-beastman just like her and that she needs to know the truth about everything, and if there is an antidote for the poison. Shirou concedes, and Michiru walks away. Shirou then asks himself how he keeps getting cornered and persuaded by Michiru like that.
  8. A day or two later a meeting is called where Shirou goes over the plan. The group will use a private jet to fly out of Anima City’s airport directly to the conference. This will allow them to slip by anti-beastman checkpoints without raising suspicions. Some human doctors will also accompany the core group to the conference. It is revealed, to Michiru’s surprise, that the beastmen onboard will be Shirou, herself, Nazuna, a few Anima City police officers, and Pinga as the pilot. Shirou, Michiru, and Nazuna will infiltrate the conference with the doctors, and confront Alan at the best opportunity. The conference is at a combination conference center/hotel venue. The plan is ultimately to corner him in his hotel suite.
  9. Shirou taps Marie to obtain information on Alan Sylvasta’s itinerary. It turns out that Marie knows and works with a team of beastman hackers in the city who oversee and manage the city's illicit outside internet and phone connections. They’re skilled and are able to obtain Sylvasta’s itinerary from the hotel records and a map of the facility from public records.
  10. Michiru is excited to see Pinga again, but is apprehensive of Nazuna’s involvement, surprised to see that she is out of her sling already. When asked about it, Nazuna states she healed really quickly, saying the doctors told her that her body healed remarkably fast, possibly due to her transformation powers. When she asks Nazuna why she is coming, Nazuna responds that both herself and Michiru went through a lot together and that she deserves answers too. She also thanks Michiru for saving her life on multiple occasions, but that it is time she does something to help save Michiru’s life. Nazuna also states that she has one more trick to show Michiru.
  11. Pinga, for his part, reveals that ever since the city started construction on the airport three years ago, he has made Anima City his home. A lot of fellow avian beastmen work there and a beastman friendly place on his migration route has become more and more of a requirement in the last few years. He notes that he has always had a pilot’s license but still prefers the feeling of flying naturally.
  12. Everyone is given aliases, Shirou is a doctor, and Michiru and Nazuna are university medical students. Preparations are complete, and they all leave for Western Europe on the plane the next day. While in the air, Nazuna teaches Michiru how to use her transformation abilities to change the color of her hair. They decide to rock new looks in their human forms for the conference to further solidify their disguises.
  13. Upon arriving, everybody gets dressed up, synchronizes on the plan, and proceeds from the airport to the conference venue. On the way, they see signs of oppression towards beastmen, protest, and law enforcement using excessive amounts of force. This saddens everyone in the car, but angers Shirou in particular. Other than that, the group arrives smoothly at the venue and the mission starts.




	10. Episode 22

  1. After arriving the group checks into their hotel rooms, which were chosen to be as close in proximity to Alan’s room as possible. They decide to wait until the conference and keynote speech starts before making their move.
  2. Once events are underway Michiru and Nazuna use their transformation abilities to quickly and quietly move through the ventilation, transforming into minks. Meanwhile, back in Anima City, Marie sneezes. Outside, Shirou proceeds to the door of Alan’s room. Once the girls enter the room, they signal to Shirou and let him in after he knocks out any guard(s) that may or may not be there. Shirou then uses a chemical to wipe away his scent from the door, and then the three simply lie in wait.
  3. After the keynote Alan returns to his suite. After entering, he pauses momentarily, and then proceeds to calmly pour himself a glass of wine before casually sitting down in one of the suite’s chairs. He finally speaks, saying he would never have expected to see “you three,” again. At this moment Michiru, and Nazuna uncloak from using chameleon camouflage revealing Shirou standing behind them. Shirou then steps forward, with the three having successfully cornered Alan.
  4. Shirou starts off by stating that the group has questions for Alan. Alan retorts, asking Shirou what makes him think that he will answer them. Shirou responds stating that Alan has no choice. Alan chuckles and agrees, stating that Shirou is correct, but not for the reason he probably thinks. Alan then agrees to answer any question they have, but not before pleasantly greeting Michiru and Nazuna. Both women just stare at him tensely.
  5. Shirou starts with the questions: 
    1. He asks if Raymond Sylvasta is still alive, to which Alan answers in the affirmative. Shirou follows up, clarifying that it must mean he is immortal, to which Alan responds, “correct.”
    2. Shirou then bluntly asks why Raymond wants to destroy Anima City. Alan then responds in an equally blunt manner, stating that Raymond believes that the “half-breeds” are vermin lower than humans, and that Anima City should cease to exist. Alan further explains that to Raymond, humans, while simple, are easier to control down paths the “godly pure-bloods” desire. The “half-breeds” betrayed their nature by mixing with other races of beastmen, perverting the “divine” power of transformation. Ultimately though, Alan concedes, it comes down to power. An alliance between “half-breed” beastman society and humans would diminish the power and control the “pure-bloods” have over the whole of global society. After thousands of years, such a possibility is unconscionable to the “pure-bloods” who see themselves as truly divine beings. The real fear is that a godly power would rise up from the “half-breeds,” a power like Shirou.
    3. Alan then explains that this is the real reason why Raymond orchestrated the original Nirvasyl outbreak and razed the city a thousand years prior. This new information doesn’t shock, but still infuriates Shirou. He accuses Alan of lying years ago, to which Alan simply responds in the affirmative. Alan then goes on to explain that Nirvasyl Syndrome is a consequence of the immense biological power that exists in BDA. While this energy can cause savage morphing in stressed beastmen, it also has the ability to give the BDA the transformative energy necessary to bestow “godhood” to beastmen under the right conditions, which is what the immortality ritual was designed to take advantage of.
  6. Michiru steps in now and accuses Alan of not making any sense, asking back-to-back questions. 
    1. Alan helped build Anima City, why go through the trouble of doing such a thing if his people saw such cities as threats and would ultimately destroy them?
    2. Why even create a drug that can turn humans into beastmen?
    3. Alan answers the first question by explaining that Anima City was his proposed experiment to both try and control the paths along which beastman society progressed, mimicking how the pure-bloods directed human society, and to create a non-disruptive means to gather the genetic material necessary for the immortality ritual. Alan states that, unlike Raymond, he is not fond of outright genocide and supported the creation of Anima City as a “civil symbiotic solution.” Raymond would rather kill all “half-breeds.”
    4. He answers the second question explaining that the experimental reagent drug was supposed to serve two purposes. When a sample is injected into a beastman it can bestow godly power, without the need to sacrifice thousands of beastmen every time. The creation of the drugs only required that such a sacrifice be carried out once. When a sample is injected into a loyal human, it can “bless” the human with transformative power, allowing a select few to do the “pure-bloods’” bidding as they see fit. The reagent drug in combination with the BDA termination vaccine would allow the “pure-bloods” to control who had the “divine” power of transformation.
    5. Shocked, Michiru asks if he murdered thousands of people to make the reagent drug, to which Alan scoffs, stating, “of course not.” Having the medical center in Anima City allowed his people to gather the genetic material from beastmen who died of natural causes in the city, over ten years.
    6. Alan states that the experimental reagent was ultimately deemed a failure. While it had the capability to grant “godhood” to beastmen bodies, the power potentially given to human bodies by the reagent far exceeded the intended scope the drugs were supposed to have. The chances for undesirable consequences in humans became too great. 
    7. The final version of the drug was then planned to only utilize the one-time sacrifice of a handful of beastmen, instead of thousands, while the original prototypes were scheduled for disposal. This would remove the drug’s ability to bestow godhood on beastmen, but retain its ability to grant transformation abilities to humans, turning them into “tools” for the “pure-bloods.” Alan’s family then decided to go back to their plan of doing their immortality ritual through “traditional” sacrifice, which he took part in. 
    8. Unfortunately, Yaba and Mimura breached protocol while disposing of the prototypes and that is how the experimental reagent drug ended up in Michiru and Nazuna.
    9. Alan then focuses his gaze on the two women, stating that they are special, as the blood of thousands of beastmen runs through their veins. This is the source of all of their transformations. This information visibly disturbs both Michiru and Nazuna.
    10. The “failure” of the drug, the breach, and the resistance of Anima City’s populace to develop along lines the “pure-bloods” saw fit, is ultimately what led to the decision to turn everyone in Anima City into humans, using a Nirvasyl outbreak as the catalyst.
    11. Alan then claims his mortal mistake was that he did not anticipate that once the reagent had activated in Michiru’s and Nazuna’s bodies, it would also produce a cure for the savage morphing of Nirvasyl Syndrome. Since stepping down as CEO of Sylvasta Pharmaceutical, this effect in humans has been eliminated in the final version of the drug. Raymond saw to that.
    12. To his family, this was Alan’s ultimate sin, as it provided the key of ultimate freedom to “half-breeds.” No longer bound by the illness that kept beastman societies small, they could build societies to do whatever they pleased. Alan states this is what sealed his fate. The fact that he had to use that same cure to keep from losing his own mind to Nirvasyl, just poured salt on the wound, and he was basically exiled.
  7. Michiru becomes angry, disgusted, and demands that Alan stop calling people “half-breeds” and then asks him what the hell he knows about fate. She calls him out, accusing him and his family of toying with and destroying the lives of people who simply want to live, questioning how he has the audacity to lament his own fate. Michiru then states that Nazuna was shot and that she herself was poisoned by terrorists. Michiru then follows-up saying how everyday is now a struggle not to lose herself to Nirvasyl Syndrome.
  8. Alan looks taken aback and asks Michiru if she has been afflicted by Nirvasyl Syndrome. Still tense, she answers yes and blames it on terrorists who poisoned her. Alan ponders stating that, “it seems like they finished that drug as well.”
  9. Shirou breaks in, asking if he means the drug he had Boris use on Yaba. Alan pauses, then answers in the affirmative, but states that he never imagined that it could be advanced to be used on a human-turned-beastman. He explains that Raymond’s actions make sense. By going after and neutralizing the sources of the cure, Michiru and Nazuna, Raymond would have taken away the only weapon “average” beastman society has against Nirvasyl outbreaks, thereby weakening them. Alan then backs-up Boris’s claim that the drug was to be a fail-safe in the event the concert didn’t work in causing an outbreak.
  10. Incensed at that memory, Nazuna then asks if there is an antidote. Alan says no there isn’t and explains that the poison works more like a virus than a chemical agent, bonding directly to a beastman’s BDA sequence and placing it under continuous stress. He postulates that using something like the BDA termination drug to eliminate the sequence, after such a bond has formed in a human-turned-beastman, could lead to full collapse of the genome. The genomes of human-turned-beastmen are already unstable, and the additional shock would be like putting a bullet through a clock. This would possibly result in a condition similar to radiation sickness followed by death. Michiru’s case of Nirvasyl Syndrome, instigated by the poison, has no known cure.
  11. At this point Michiru tilts her head down and trembles in a mix of painful emotions, partially transforming again for the first time in a while, but keeps it together before asking one more question: “What is Raymond’s plan for Anima City, right now?”
  12. Alan states that Raymond plans to attack Anima City directly, and slaughter every beastman and human in it. He has assembled billions in funds to pay regional governments to look the other way while he and his forces raze the city. He plans to have the Japanese government sever the city’s outside communications and power to the mainland, and then use an army of human-turned-beastmen shock-troops to lay waste, probably drawing from a pool of anti-beastmen advocates and mercenaries. They would have enhanced transformative abilities and would be extremely hard to defeat. Michiru briefly flashes back to the terrorist leader's berserker transformation at the harbor, and then breaks into Alan’s explanation, telling Shirou they could use the poison to make those troops even stronger, like the terrorist, and that the loudspeakers won’t work on them. Alan agrees but states it is likely that Raymond will not tell his followers the risks of doing so. 
  13. Nazuna states that she doesn’t understand why people who hate beastmen, would become beastmen in order to destroy beastmen. Shirou says that it is about power and hate. Many people who fear and hate something will gladly embrace a similar power to destroy the things they both hate and fear before they think it will destroy them. There are also people who will simply do it for money. Alan agrees and concludes by stating the cover-up will be that the introduction of humans caused the city to go savage with no survivors. The resulting worldwide reprisals against beastmen could very possibly bring the species to near extinction, leaving the “pure-bloods” at the top.
  14. Michiru turns to Shirou, and desperately says that they have to leave and warn everyone. Their friends, her family, and everyone they know are in grave danger. Shirou holds, turning back to Alan, and demands to know why he is REALLY telling them all of this, and why should any of them believe a word he says. Alan takes a sip of his wine and states flatly 1; they have no other choice but to believe him and 2; he was dead the moment he walked into the room with the three of them there. As a former heir to the conglomerate he still has eyes and ears in his family’s affairs, but they also keep him under near constant surveillance. If the Sylvasta family really wanted to stop the group from meeting Alan; Shirou, Michiru, Nazuna and their team would have never made it through the door. The meeting was allowed to happen, signalling to Alan that he has made one too many mistakes and his life is now forfeit. This brings a chill over the room before Alan breaks the ice, stating that he can’t say what will happen once the group leaves the room, but if they want to save their city, they best depart immediately. He mentions that Raymond’s plan wasn’t supposed to happen for a few days, but now that the three have met with him, the timetable may speed up. Shirou nods and heads towards the door, as does Nazuna. Michiru turns to headout but pauses. While she doesn’t think she can ever forgive him, she thanks him for telling them what he knows. Alan acknowledges Michiru and wishes her good luck. The group then departs.
  15. Upon exiting the elevator and entering the lobby, the three see an entourage approaching them with a large man in a suit standing towards the front. As the entourage gets closer, an unseen pressure comes over them, chilling the girls to the bone, and alerting Shirou. The man is imposing and carries an aura like no other, that the three of them can sense. As he approaches the elevators, he notices the three, turns, and politely greets them. He glances down at their badges before thanking them for coming to the conference. The man then introduces himself as Raymond Sylvasta, organizer of the event, and extends his hand for a shake. Shirou, without missing a beat, grabs the man’s hand and delivers a firm handshake as he introduces himself by his alias. Instinctively, Michiru and Nazuna witness a clash of two godly auras, unlike anything they have felt before. Shirou thanks Raymond for the successful conference, stating that his students enjoyed it thoroughly. Raymond smiles and nods, stating how much a pleasure it was to hear and thanks the three again for coming, before departing towards the elevator.
  16. The three then promptly reconvene with the rest of the group, get into a car, and leave for the airport before letting out a sigh of relief. During the ride, Michiru states that Raymond knew who and what they were, and that she could feel it. Nazuna asks why he let them go. Shirou is lost in thought, blazing in rage, as he flashes back to the deaths of his clan at the hands of Raymond before Michiru knocks him out of it, and asks him if he is okay. Shirou composes himself and then states that Raymond already has a time and place for a fight in mind; a conference center lobby is not it. Michiru nods and then asks about the sensation they felt, pondering if that is what animal instincts are. Nazuna says she thinks so, because she felt like she wanted to burrow into a hole in the ground and hide, to which Michiru laughs nervously and agrees, saying she felt the same.
  17. The rest of the car ride is silent until they get to the airport. The group gets on the plane and takes off for Anima City. On-board, Shirou briefs the whole group on what was learned.
  18. Back in Alan’s hotel room, Raymond Sylvasta arrives with his entourage. They proceed to arrest Alan while Raymond chastises him for being a failure to both his family and his kind. Alan doesn’t plead nor beg for his life, and remains steadfast. He is then executed by Raymond using a combination of his own godly abilities, while still mostly in his human form.




	11. Episode 23

  1. The episode starts at the Mayor’s Office with it being morning in Anima City. Rose gets a call from Shirou, while they are in the air over Europe, after having left a few minutes earlier. Shirou is able to tell the Mayor that another attack on the city is imminent before the line goes dead. He is not able to tell her the full nature of the threat, nor who is behind it. Shirou is immensely frustrated, somewhat lamenting leaving the city, but puts his trust in Rose. 
  2. After trying multiple means of communication, the Mayor’s people report to her that all official electronic communications to the mainland are down. The report from the Japanese government states that it is a system wide network disruption affecting the entire region, not just Anima City. Mayor Rose doesn’t buy it, immediately summons her leading city officials, and engages emergency plans to protect the city.
  3. Since events five years prior, Anima City has developed plans to not let its people be caught off guard again. This part of the episode flashes scenes to show residents, including the new human residents, coming together to protect everyone. Social workers begin to warn everyone to be ready to report to their nearest shelter. Michiru’s family helps the Horners in doing this. Police officers evacuate vulnerable sections of the city, including the slums, and medical personnel gather and stockpile supplies.
  4. The mechanized medical response team receives a call from Rose who authorizes them, under the provisions of the UN joint resolution, to prepare for external threats. The team acknowledges Rose and converts their mechs from Nirvasyl medical response configurations to combat configurations, loading them with live rounds and anti-personnel weapons. The team also sends out an SOS via satellite describing a credible anti-beastman threat to the city, but are informed by UN peacekeeping forces that it will be some time before the situation can be ascertained and help arrives. The team informs the Mayor of this and Rose states that, for now, the city is on its own. Shortly after that, Rose is informed that the Japanese government has closed off road access to the city, citing “security concerns,” and closed surrounding airspace. She decries the action as a violation of the UN sanctions and sends out an order to evacuate all sections of the city to the shelters before sunset.
  5. Back on the plane, it is after dark and the group is in Japanese airspace and on the verge of entering Anima City airpace. They are confronted by military fighters who direct them to leave the area at once, citing “security concerns.” Pinga disregards the order, turns off the aircraft lights, and takes evasive action, flying low towards the city lights to avoid detection. As soon as they have the airport in sight, they request clearance to land. While on approach, the lights of the whole town, including the airport, go out at once as its power is cut to the city. This shocks Pinga who can no longer see the runway. The moon is obstructed by clouds and as a result, there is no natural lighting. He announces to everyone that he can’t see, and Michiru comes up to the front. She transforms her eyes and spots the runway, guiding Pinga down. 
  6. They land successfully and taxi to parking where they are met by police who update them on the situation and offer to take them to where they need to go. The group decides to go their separate ways. Nazuna and Michiru share an emotional moment as Nazuna decides to accompany the human doctors to the shelters to help people. Pinga and Shirou shake hands as Pinga decides to hang back and help defend the airport until aid hopefully arrives. The police officers on the plane regroup with their squads, and Michiru and Shirou decide to head to city hall.
  7. In the dark, ships begin to approach the city from the sea. They come in close and begin to unload berserker human-turned-beastmen into the water. A few minutes later the berserkers begin to emerge from the water on to shore, and promptly begin destroying structures as they search for people. They are then engaged by response team members in their mechs, police, and anyone (beastman or human) able-bodied enough with a desire to fight back. A battle begins across the city.
  8. After their bout with a berserking Michiru, the team members outfitted their mechs to be stronger against such transformative threats. As a result their performance against this threat is far better, however, there are lots of enemies.
  9. Shirou and Michiru arrive at city hall. As they exit police vehicles they can hear gunshots in the distance, this makes Michiru tense up a bit again, but not enough to transform. They enter the building where they see the mayor. Her, Ishizaki, and Kuro are the last ones to evacuate. Shirou informs the Mayor of the full nature of the threat and who is behind it. The Mayor is shocked, but says that they’ve really done the most they can do. All the city can do now is fight back and hope for help. They all nod and depart the building.
  10. As everyone begins to load into cars, Kuro perches on Shirou’s shoulder prompting Shirou to ask him to accompany the Mayor for a little longer. Shirou then stops and tells Michiru that he wants her to go with the Mayor and help her as well. Michiru refuses, not wanting to leave him alone. Shirou is adamant this time, and a brief back and forth argument ensues. As that happens the clouds finally open revealing a bright full moon and a howl is heard coming from above. The group looks up to see another silver wolf entity looking down on them from above. Michiru immediately has flashbacks to her first night in the city in Episode 1 when she first saw the figure, and states in realization that “it was him.”
  11. Shirou shouts emphatically for Michiru to get in the car and leave, Michiru refuses again making him frustrated before he shouts an explicative and yells at the officers to get the Mayor to shelter immediately. Kuro obediently bids Shirou a concerned farwell, that Shirou solemnly acknowledges, before joining the Mayor. Shirou sighs at Michiru, then the two turn towards the figure who jumps down to the steps of city hall in front of them. As the police vehicles drive off, the silver wolf entity transforms to reveal Raymond Sylvasta.
  12. The three begin going back and forth with each other. Raymond quips about their aliases and states that he recognized Shirou from long ago. Shirou asks why Raymond can’t simply let Anima City live in peace. Raymond states that he can’t do that and says something to the effect that it’s all about maintaining the balance of power among species. Michiru pleads with Raymond to spare the lives of everyone, saying that no one deserves to die. Raymond puts his hate on full display, stating that “half-breeds” have no right to even exist in the first place, and that they are all uncontrollable abominations and anyone allied with them is no better. He states that humans are useful fools to be ruled over while “pawns” like Michiru could be created and disposed of as his kind sees fit. Raymond declares that by the end of the night, Anima-City will be destroyed, and will serve as an example to “half-breeds” around the world that there is no place for them to hide.
  13. This sets Shirou and Michiru off and they transform, Shirou into his Silver Wolf form and Michiru into her pseudo-silver-wolf form, challenging Raymond. Raymond obliges by transforming and then attacks.
  14. The fight tears up the area, damaging city hall as the three trade blows. Shirou fights Raymond more directly while Michiru supports.
  15. At some point, Raymond manages to pin Shirou in an ineffective and dangerous position. Raymond is a highly skilled warrior, far exceeding Alan, and is unlike anything Shirou has faced previously. Michiru panics and tries to attack Raymond directly in order to save Shirou, but he simply snatches her out of the air and subdues her, grabbing her around the neck. Michiru transforms to use her gorilla arms and tries to summon all her might to break free. As she struggles, her thoughts race as she becomes angrier and angrier at Raymond for all the suffering he has caused to absolutely everyone, including herself. Nirvasyl appears and starts to spread over her body, her BDA becoming extremely overloaded due to the poison and stress, as she calls him a “demon.” Raymond taunts Michiru, observing the Nirvasyl transformation spreading over her body before telling her that, “you are one to talk.” 
  16. He then taunts Shirou, stating that “this pawn” has outlived its purpose, referring to Michiru. As he says that, he grows an arm-blade/spike (similar to Shirou’s) and pierces Michiru’s chest, impaling her through the heart. Shirou shouts to Michiru as she coughs blood and becomes unable to speak. The blade/spike then retracts and her blood spills from the wound. Shirou looks on in horror as time slows down for Michiru. Her eyes widen as her life flashes before her eyes. Her vision then goes blurry, and she blacks out; the Nirvasyl transformation stopping as light leaves her eyes and her body falls limp.




	12. Episode 24

  1. Michiru awakens with a scream in her human form in a dark void. She grabs frantically at her chest but sees no injury and feels no pain. She looks around and calls out for Shirou and anyone, but receives nothing but an echo in return from the seemingly infinite space. She does this a few times until the echo coalesces into the sound of her own voice coming from behind her.
  2. She turns and spots her tanuki form staring back. Michiru, frightened and bewildered, asks the form how this is possible and who she is. Tanuki Michiru responds by stating something to the effect of, “I am you and you are I,” and that this is happening right now because “we” have died.
  3. Human Michiru is stunned and in disbelief. As she processes, she becomes tearful and sorrowful, stating that she guesses that this is it and that there is no more hope left. Tanuki Michiru disagrees and steps forward to Human Michiru stating that there is always hope, but Human Michiru must stop living in fear of her beast self.
  4. Human Michiru tears turn to anger and frustration as she declares that she can’t if Tanuki Michiru keeps trying to destroy her with Nirvasyl Syndrome. Human Michiru then states that she was perfectly fine living as someone who is both a beastman and human. She then asks Tanuki Michiru why she wants her to cease to exist and why she betrayed her. Human Michiru becomes more upset as she asks if it was because she made a mistake and got “us” poisoned. She asks that, if so, how could Tanuki Michiru be so cruel to put her human self through so much pain over it. She follows up forcefully asking what act could be worth the punishment of being erased.
  5. Tanuki Michiru then desperately answers back, saying that she has never ever wanted to destroy Human Michiru saying, “I AM you, Michiru.” Tanuki Michiru tells Human Michiru that the only thing feeding off their fear and hate was the poison itself as it used Nirvasyl Syndrome to rip apart their body and soul so it could completely destroy “us.” Tanuki Michiru then states that the poison is a weapon and that she suffered alongside Human Michiru. If the poison had won, she would have vanished too. This gives Human Michiru pause, and cools her anger.
  6. Tanuki Michiru softly takes Human Michiru’s hands and pleads, stating that two halves of the same soul must make peace if they are to live again. She states that they would no longer be human nor beastman, but something truly and entirely new that can bring the world together in a way that no one else before ever could. However, neither can continue to exist on Earth if one half lives in fear of the other, or if one half hates the other. 
  7. Tanuki Michiru then explains she shared every second of loneliness, pain, joy, and happiness with Human Michiru. The only thing separating them, is this fear and hatred being directed by their human self against their beast self. She explains that she was alongside Human Michiru in their struggle against the poison, Nirvasyl Syndrome, and against those who sought to hurt them and those they love. She states that she too felt their heart shatter when Nazuna got shot, and that she too made the mistake of going after the terrorists alone. Tanuki Michiru then grows tearful and again pleads for peace, saying, “I don’t want us to die.”
  8. Blue flames start to fill the dark void, illuminating it with light and prompting the two Michirus to look around. Tanuki Michiru then states that those are the souls of the beastmen who live inside “us”, that share their gifts with “us”, and whose blood runs through “us.” Tanuki Michiru goes on to say that they don’t want “us” to die either and are giving “us” the chance for new life, stating that it is “our” decision if “we” will surrender to death.
  9. Human Michiru’s hate, anger, and fear melt away as she embraces Tanuki Michiru and weeps, apologizing over and over. She states that the poison, Nirvasyl, and everything just made her so incredibly frightened and filled with so much hate. Tanuki Michiru accepts the embrace and also weeps, consoling Human Michiru. Tanuki Michiru tells Human Michiru that they must come together, for themselves and for everyone, saying they can’t let Raymond win. Human Michiru nods and then promises Tanuki Michiru she’ll never let such a fear of herself take over again. Tanuki Michiru thanks Human Michiru and they make peace. The two halves of Michiru’s soul then fuse and the void is completely filled with light.
  10. Outside, Michiru’s body still hangs in Raymond's grip as he gloats over her murder and Shirou trembles in godly rage and pain. However, seconds after her death, Michiru’s wound in the center of her chest suddenly begins to glow like Shirou’s neck scar. Light returns to her eyes as her entire body bursts into blue flames and sparkles, and her wound regenerates. She transforms and grows, the power knocking Raymond back and stunning Shirou. At the genetic level, the poison that caused her so much suffering is burned away by her BDA’s energy release. As her transformation completes, she reveals herself to be a full fledged silver wolf entity with her own unique appearance, tanuki esque markings, and set of godly powers.
  11. She aggressively declares that she is “no one’s pawn” and roars that she, “will not be a victim anymore!” Shirou smirks and the second phase of the fight commences which reaches epic proportions as the now three gods duke it out.
  12. Meanwhile, around the city, allies suffer successes and defeats to varying degrees against the invaders. At a shelter Nazuna is forced to transform into her own pseudo-silver-wolf form in order to defend innocent people, as berserker human-turned-beastmen begin to overrun the gates. With no response members around, Nazuna uses her own howl to blast away wave after wave of enemies protecting the people behind her. However, with every clearing shot, more enemies seem to replace the incapacitated as Nazuna holds her ground.
  13. Back at the main fight, Shirou and Michiru are doing their absolute best to defeat Raymond. Shirou uses his fighting skills while Michiru mixes it up with fully realized transformations, maintaining her blazing aura. The fight invariably causes the collapse of the City Hall building. 
  14. Around the city, the resistance is on its last legs with Anima City fighters getting beaten back to the front gates of their shelters by the berserker human-turned-beastmen. 
  15. Back at Nazuna’s shelter, she is on the verge of collapse as she faces down yet another wave of enemies, her pink glow starting to flicker. The howl is proving to be a burden on her pseudo-silver-wolf form. She looks back at the people behind her, and recognizes some of them from the Church of the Silver Wolf. Her mind flashes back to all of the letters she received five years ago as leader of the church, and all of the stories of suffering, but also hope, people wrote her. She resolves herself intensely in not letting that hope die, and not letting all the people behind her die.
  16. When she turns to face forward again, she sees the berserkers are now in her face. At that moment something inside her snaps. Her body bursts into pink flames as her BDA goes into overdrive. The flames envelope and swirl around her, blowing the enemies back a bit as her body grows and transforms, her aura growing in intensity. When the flames settle, a bouquet of tails flies behind her mimicking those of a kitsune, as she too becomes a full fledged silver wolf entity.
  17. As the Nirvasyl monsters recover from their recoil and prepare to attack again, Nazuna charges and fires a mighty full-fledged silver-wolf howl, completely wiping out the enemies besieging the shelter. Her tails flair outward like a fan to protect those behind her, from the blast. When dust settles, no enemies are left standing. Nazuna remains standing for a while, breathing hard, before transforming back to her normal beast form and collapses in exhaustion. People in the shelter rush to her aid and carry her in.
  18. At that moment UN allied forces show up. They spread across the city, and begin helping in pushing back the invaders. The tables turn and Anima City fighters start winning again
  19. Back at the main fight, one final push is made by Shirou and Michiru through the use of their howls and Raymond is defeated, but Shirou is injured. At this point it is clear that only another silver wolf level attack can truly injure or kill a silver wolf class entity. Michiru is extremely worried about Shirou, but Shirou tells Michiru that the city needs her and to go help others, and that he will catch up later. She hesitates, but upon seeing more explosions in the distance, she agrees reluctantly and takes off.
  20. Michiru spots and attacks berserkers in her acendent form, but as she attacks them, she sees their bodies revert all the way back to normal humans almost immediately, leaving them incapacitated. Her powers burn the poison out of them, knocking them out of their Nirvasyl berserker forms, and then reverts them completely back to humans by absorbing their BDA. Upon making this discovery, she goes to work, neutralizing the attackers, and turning the tide of the fight until every attacker eventually falls or is captured by her, the city fighters, or UN forces.
  21. At sunrise the fighting has ended, and everyone is released from shelters once things are deemed safe. Michiru reunites with surviving friends and family, including the Horners, the Mayor, Nazuna, and the Bears. Nazuna herself is being helped along by the bears, unable to stand steadily on her own just yet, her body having become incredibly weak from her own stand-off. Upon seeing her, Michiru embraces her tearfully and asks what happened. Nazuna responds that she’s okay, she just wasn’t used to fighting.
  22. A police officer approaches the Mayor and informs her that they will play the Silver Wolf’s howl over the city’s loudspeakers in a few moments to help people coming out of the shelters calm down. They state that some citizens are distressed and a Nirvasyl transformation from an unvaccinated person at this moment could be disastrous. Mayor Rose acknowledges the officer and tells them to proceed. This exchange then prompts her to then turn to Michiru and ask her where Shirou is. 
  23. Michiru remembers that she hasn’t seen him in hours. She realizes that is not normal for him, and recalls how they were able to defeat Raymond, an immortal being, with their howls. She remembers Shirou's similar injuries and looks around frantically as she starts to become extremely worried. Tears begin to fill her eyes. As she turns to run back to the site of City Hall, she sees Shirou slowly staggering towards the group, using a piece of broken rebar as a cane. She then runs towards him, as she approaches, he says in his stoic manner, “I’m alive..” before Michiru collides with and embraces him. This makes him wince in pain, but he stops short of scolding Michiru as she begins to cry hard. All of her emotions, pain, relief, and happiness just begin pouring out.
  24. Shirou simply embraces her tightly as the city’s loudspeakers come alive with his own howl. Michiru’s ears perk up, and as if following instinct, she lifts her head skyward and howls in response. This surprises Shirou as he looks down at her as she howls with tears rolling down her face. He looks around to see every beastman howling, including Nazuna. Too injured, tired, and still healing from the burns of Raymond’s howl, Shirou smiles warmly and silently as tears also roll down his face. He and the humans present watch solemnly as the beastmen sing a song for the lost. Once the speakers stop, everyone gathers around and recovery begins. 
  25. All surviving invaders are arrested, and the lost are mourned. Over the following days, heavy sanctions are imposed on all conspiring governments by the UN, and the Sylvasta Conglomerate is targeted for full international dismantlement with their full intentions now coming to light. News broadcasts celebrate the coming together of humans and beastmen to fight against hate to defend their city. Mayor Rose, mournful of what was sacrificed, is hopeful and calls it a new age for beastmen, humans, and everyone in-between. At some point, Michiru finds the community of disaffected former-beastmen in the slums and uses her new powers to restore their BDA, one-by-one, giving them back their beast forms.
  26. Some time after that, humans and beastmen now live normally in Anima City, and due to the heroic events of that fateful night, global conditions for beastmen have also improved. A cemetery for all of those who had sacrificed their lives for peace between species has been constructed at the former location of city hall. At the commemoration ceremony, Michiru presents the dog tags, given to her by Pinga in Episode 7, to the Mayor. Respect is then paid to all of those who lost their lives, beastman and human, in giving hope for a better future for both species. After the ceremony, Michiru regroups with her family, the Horners, Shirou, The Mayor, Nazuna, and all of her other friends. Michiru tenses up as she remembers past events, but doesn’t partially transform. While at peace with herself, she still deals with latent forms of trauma, but is overall her cheerful self. Seeing this, they all come together to support Michiru and each other. They all then depart, leaving to live their lives happy and hopeful for the future in this beast new age.



THE END


End file.
